


Meet me in the Elevator

by scorchedrice



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Im new at this dont kill me, Kang Daniel is whipped, M/M, Nielsung makes me soft, Office, Yoon Jisung is stressed, first fic ever, nielsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorchedrice/pseuds/scorchedrice
Summary: Yoon Jisung is stressed and he meets a mysterious man in the elevator every lunchtimeThis was inspired by a prompt that I saw on twitter. It's my first time writing a M/M fic so dont kill me! Nielsung makes me soft so yeah. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy!





	1. The Beginning

Jisung

Jisung slammed his head on his desk and released a deep sigh. He was so tired that he didn’t even feel pain on his head. He closed his eyes and released another deep sigh. He was stressed and tired and it wasn’t even lunchtime yet. He sat back up again and looked at the stack of paperwork on his desk. The stack of papers doesn’t seem to decrease and it seems like it only gets bigger throughout the day. The deadline for all the paperwork was in a few days time and he still has a lot to go through. But what can he do? He was the General manager of the Marketing Department and the never ending paperwork was part of the job. He really has his work cut out for him.

He rubbed his face and tried to bite back a yawn but to no avail. He was just so damn tired. The cup of coffee sitting on his desk did nothing in waking him up. He can already imagine how horrible he must look right now. A frown on his handsome face and his dark circles getting darker and darker after every hour. Moping around and worrying about how he looks isn’t going make the stack of papers on his desk disappear. He took a deep breath and started to work through the massive pile once again.

Jisung was working through one of his documents when he realised that he a page was missing. Jisung closed his eyes and groaned. He did not have time for this. He felt like crying and he was having a mental breakdown. He was the type to always have a smile on his face and he was the mood maker in his group of friends, but the past month had been tough.

Ever since he got promoted to General Manager, his workload increased by twofolds. He was happy his hard work was recognised but it was still hard getting used to. Jisung looked at his present problem and sighed. He seemed to be sighing a lot these days, it came with the job he guessed. He stood up and walked over to one of his colleague.

“Minhyun ah, do you happen to have the rest of this document” he said holding up the piece of paper. Hwang Minhyun looked up from his computer and looked at the piece of paper Jisung was holding. “Did I not give you the rest of the documents hyung?” Jisung shook his head in reply. Minhyun looked through the pile of documents on his desk and found what Jisung was looking for. He gave the paper to Jisung with an apologetic smile. “Sorry hyung, I must have forgot to give it to you earlier.” “It’s okay Minhyunie, no harm done” Jisung answered with a smile. 

Minhyun looked at Jisung and he saw the fatigue and stress on the elder’s face and he couldn’t help but be worried. “Hyung, I know hard you work but don’t forget to rest once in a while okay?” Jisung gave Minhyun a gentle smile. “I’m okay Minhyunie, you don’t need to worry about me.” Minhyun nodded still concerned about his hyung, but knowing how Jisung is he let the topic go. “Thanks for this” Jisung said on his way back to his desk while waving the piece of paper in the air. 

Jisung sat down infront of his computer and started to work on the piece of paper infront him again. He glanced to his right side, his gaze falling on the two men outside their department. He recognised one of the men being Ong Seongwu, but the other man had his back towards Jisung so he couldn’t see his face. Jisung did notice the broad shoulders of the man, his blonde hair as well as his long legs. He really did have a nice body and his suit fitted him well. Jisung snapped out of his thought and focused on the task at hand. He didn’t have the time to be checking out people, he had mountain of paper to go through. He’d have time for that after. Jisung looked at the clock on his table and he couldn’t help but smile. He couldn’t wait for lunch time to come.

 

Daniel

There he is again with that frown. Daniel tilted his head as he observe the handsome man sitting infront of his desk with a frown on his face. Daniel let out a giggle. He thought the man looked adorable, well Kang Daniel thinks a lot of things are adorable. He glanced at the pile of paperwork on the man’s desk and frowned a little. He wanted to go over there and turn his frown upside down but he was too shy.

Yoon Jisung.

That was the man’s name. Daniel has been watching the man now for a month. It sounds creepy but he couldn’t bring himself to introduce himself and just settled on looking at him from behind the glass wall. Daniel worked one floor above Jisung and he would always stop to watch him for a few minutes before heading up. Daniel didn’t know what caught his attention but Yoon Jisung managed to catch all his attention. Aside from his good looks, Jisung had a beautiful smile, one that he saw quite a few times. 

“Kang Daniel, are you staring at him again? You’re really starting to look like a creep. Im surprised he still hasn’t noticed you gawking at him” Daniel snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the person beside him. Ong Seongwu looked at him with amusement and fake mockery. Daniel smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry” he let out, redness evident on his cheeks. 

“Why don’t you just introduce yourself instead of acting like a creep?” Seongwu said raising an eyebrow. Daniel looked at Seongwu and then at his fingers. “I tried but I ended up being a sputtering mess”. Seongwu laughed and patted Daniel’s back. “Seriously Niel, looking at him from here everyday isn’t going to take you anywhere” “I’m trying, I just....haven’t found the right time yet”. Seongwu shook his head. 

Kang Daniel was whipped. 

It was so obvious how whipped Kang Daniel was about Yoon Jisung and he was surprised the latter hasn’t noticed Daniel staring at him. Idiots, he thought to himself. “Let’s go back up before they start wondering where the hell we are and you know how Sungwoon hyung gets when we come back late.” Daniel laughed at what Seongwu said, his nose scrunching making him look like a big puppy. "Don't remind me hyung, I still have the bump on my head after the last time" Daniel replied touching his forehead.

Daniel stole one last glance at Jisung who was now busy typing on his laptop before heading to the elevator with Seongwu. He couldn’t wait for lunchtime to come.


	2. Stranger Danger?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung is screwed while Daniel is an idiot.

**_Jisung_ **

Jisung looked up from the paper that he was reading. He had been reading the same page for the last 5 minutes. None of what he was reading registered inside his head. He stood up from his desk and headed to the kitchen.

He was making his 3rd cup of coffee of the day when he felt a warm breath down the side of his neck. Jisung let out a shriek and nearly dropped the boiling hot coffee in his hands. He turned around when he heard a loud laugh behind him.

Jisung's eyes squinted as he glared at the culprit behind him. "Kim Jaehwan." He gritted through his teeth. The man named Kim Jaehwan let out a nervous laugh and took a step back when he saw the look on Jisung's face. "Hyung, why are you glaring at me like that ha...ha...ha" “I nearly dropped my coffee you idiot!” Jisung replied softly hitting Jaehwan in the arm. “Sorry hyung, I just wanted to see what you were doing.”

Jisung rolled his eyes and turned to face Jaehwan. “Hyung you look….dead, no offence.” Jaehwan hesitantly pointed out. Jisung was not one bit offended by what Jaehwan said, in fact he actually agreed with that statement. Not only did he feel dead he also look the part.

“You don’t need to tell me I already know” he replied turning his attention back to his coffee. “Hyung, why don’t you join us tonight, we’re going for a few drinks after work and you look like you could use a breather.” Jisung pondered over the offer for a while and he remembered the stack of papers on his desk. He was about to decline when realized something.

_Fuck the paperwork, I need to get wasted._

“Count me in, Jaehwan.” “Great! I’ll meet you at Dicey’s around half 7?” Jaehwan happily replied. Jisung gave him a small smile and nodded in reply. “Who else is going tonight?” “Well there’s me, Minhyun hyung, Sungwoon hyung, Jihoonie and a few new guys from the PR Department.” Jisung didn’t really know anyone from PR except for Sungwoon so he was guessing that there must new guys up there. Jisung felt a little sorry for the new employees. Sungwoon may look like the nicest person in the world but _oh boy_ , looks can really be deceiving. Sungwoon is a little devil. You provoke him and he will bite. Jisung learned that the hard way. Jisung shuddered just thinking about it.

Grabbing his cup of coffee, Jisung patted Jaehwan’s shoulder telling him that he’ll catch him later before heading towards his desk. Setting his coffee on the table, he started to work once again.

**12:00**

Lunchtime. This was, hands down Jisung’s favourite time of the day. It was the only time of the day, well except for when he’s sleeping, that he didn’t have to worry about paperwork. It was his own little ME Time. That and because of a certain stranger.

Jisung got up from his desk and excitedly walked to the elevator. While waiting for the elevator to reach his floor, he was thinking of what he should get for lunch. They were serving jajjangmyeon and kimchi fried rice today and Jisung just couldn’t choose.

_**5** _

_**4** _

_***DING*** _

Jisung looked up just as the doors were opening and was met with a pair of brown eyes. _I_ _t’s him again_ , he thought to himself as he stood on the other side of the stranger. Jisung has been seeing this man in the elevator during lunchtime for the past few weeks. Jisung had to admit, he found the stranger cute. He looked at the stranger from the corner of his eyes, noticing his long legs, his broad shoulders, his black hair and his small face. He also noticed that he had mole under his right eye.

Jisung was so into his own thoughts that he didn’t realise that the stranger was now staring at him. He only realized that the stranger was staring at him and was about to say something, when he heard the sound of the elevator doors opening. Jisung embarrassed at being caught ogling at the stranger, scurried out of the elevator. Jisung could feel his face burning. He was sure he looked like a giant tomato at that moment. He fanned himself hoping that it’ll cool down his burning cheeks.

Yoon Jisung was screwed. He was screwed BIG TIME.

 

____________________________________________________________

_**Daniel** _

Daniel waited for the elevator to reach his floor. It was lunchtime and he was hoping he would see a certain someone. Daniel giggled to himself just thinking about him. Him being Yoon Jisung, General Manager of the Marketing Department.

Daniel remembered the first time he saw Jisung.

It was his first day working for the company and Sungwoon had sent him to run some errands. Daniel being his clumsy self, bumped into someone as he was running to give Sungwoon the documents he requested. Due to the collision, Daniel dropped the papers he was holding and was now scattered all over the floor.

He bent down to pick up the papers while apologizing to the person. He didn’t even look at the person as he was in hurry. After working for Sungwoon for only a few hours, he already knew how Sungwoon hated things being late. He didn’t want to get on Sungwoon’s bad side on his first day.

After getting the papers that was on the floor, he finally had the chance to look at the person. “I’m sorry for bumping into you“ Daniel’s words faltered as he saw the face of the other person.

_Beautiful_

That was the first thing that came into Daniel’s mind when he fist saw Jisung. Jisung had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen and the smile that Jisung gave him as he handed Daniel some of the papers he dropped was enough to make his knees weak. In short, Daniel fell for Jisung at first sight and that was exactly a year ago.

That brings him to the present day. It may sound creepy, but for the past month Daniel had been meeting, if you can call it meeting, Jisung in the elevator during lunchtime. He tried multiple times to introduce himself to the latter but everytime he does, he chickens out. Daniel can remember Seongwoo calling him a pussy, when Daniel told him about it.

He was whipped for Yoon Jisung, that’s for sure. If he wanted to get somewhere with Jisung, he was gonna have to stop being a pussy and start growing a pair of balls. He decided that today was the day that Yoon Jisung was finally going to know that Kang Daniel existed.

When the elevator reached Jisung’s floor and Daniel was now face to face with the love of his life, sappy I know, but Daniel didn’t care, he was inlove. He saw Jisung bite his lower lip while mumbling something. Daniel smiled to himself when he saw that

_Adorable_

Yoon Jisung was adorable. Well to Daniel, anything Jisung does is adorable so truth to be told he was one big marshmallow when it come to the latter. If Daniel was crazy enough he would build a shrine for the older, but he was still sane enough not to do that. At least for now anyways.

Now back to his dilemma. This was his chance to introduce himself. Daniel took a deep breath and opened his mouth. “Hi-“ before he can even finish the first word, the elevator doors opened and Jisung ran out as if someone was after him. Daniel stood there for a few minutes, trying to absorb what just happened. When the situation dawned on him, he closed his eyes and mentally facepalmed himself. 

_Kang Daniel you are an idiot, you lost your chance again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me again! Here's the 2nd chapter for this fic. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Comments are highly appreciated and if you have any ideas/prompts that you want me to write about please do let me know!


	3. Honey?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel took a deep breath in, having found the words to say. Okay here goes nothing, he thought to himself.
> 
>  
> 
> “I like you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (unbeta-ed)

 

 

******

 

 

“Hyung slow down! That’s soju not water!” Jaehwan yelled above the loud sound of music and chatter in the bar. He reached over to where the older was sitting, trying to snatch the glass from his hand. Jisung knowing what Jaehwan was about to do quickly downed the alcohol, feeling it burn as it travelled down his throat. Jisung missed this, it had been so long since he had let himself go and tonight he was going to get so wasted he won’t be able to remember a thing tomorrow.

 

 

 

“Ahhh, I missed this taste” Jisung said closing his eyes, waiting for the burn of the alcohol to fade. He was about to reach for another shot when the glass suddenly disappeared.

 

 

 

“Kim Jaehwan if you don’t hand that glass over, I will make sure you’ll have enough paperwork to last you until you die” Jisung warned, his eyes glaring at the younger.

 

 

 

“I’m not giving it back until you promise to take it slow” Jaehwan said, moving his hands further away from the older. Jisung rolled his eyes and sat back against the leather seat.

 

 

 

“Weren’t you the one that invited me out to de-stress?” Jisung said quirking up an eyebrow.

 

 

 

“I said de-stress not kill yourself hyung. At this rate you’ll end up drunk even before the rest gets here” Jaehwan replied, pushing a glass of water towards Jisung’s direction. Jisung sighed. They had only been there for an hour and he already had 4 shots of soju. Personally Jisung preferred the mix of soju and beer but tonight he felt like just having soju. It was only him Jaehwan at the bar as they managed to leave an hour earlier. From what Jaehwan told him earlier some guys from the marketing department including Sungwoon were coming.

 

 

 

“Fine, I’ll take a break” Jisung took the glass of water and drank it. It didn’t taste like alcohol nor did it give him the burn but Jisung had to admit it felt refreshing.

 

 

 

“Where’s Minhyun and Jihoon by the way? They should be here by now” Jisung asked when he didn’t spot the two anywhere. To be honest, Jisung didn’t know why Minhyun goes to these kind of things when he doesn’t even drink, but then again they need a responsible adult around them when they get hammered because god knows what kind of trouble they’ll get into when drunk.

 

 

 

“Minhyun hyung texted a while ago saying he was on his way with Sungwoon hyung because they had something to talk about earlier and Jihoon went to drop off something” Jaehwan replied, drinking his beer. Jisung nodded in reply and drank his water again.

 

 

 

The two of them chatted for a while, talking about this or that when they heard someone calling from a distance.

 

 

 

“Yah Kim Jaehwan!”

 

 

 

Jisung and Jaehwan turned towards the voice and saw Sungwoon and Minhyun waving at them. Jisung laughed internally, Ha Sungwoon may be small but damn he got vocal chords of a giant. Jisung and Jaehwan waved back and motioned them over to the table. The two of them walked over and Jisung could see two other guys walking behind them. He couldn’t see their faces clearly but he could see that they were as tall as Minhyun.

 

 

 

“Did we miss anything?” Minhyun asked as he sat beside Jisung. Jaehwan told him that they had just started to which Minhyun replied to with a nod.

 

 

 

“Jisung hyung are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost” Minhyun asked worriedly at the older beside him, whose eyes were as wide as saucers and his mouth slightly opened.

 

 

 

“What? Oh y-yeah I’m fine” Jisung stuttered after regaining his senses.

 

 

 

“Oh yeah, this is Ong Seongwu and Kang Daniel, they’re the new recruits” Sungwoon said introducing the new people, immediately drinking the drink Jaehwan gave him, drowning it in one shot.

 

 

 

Seongwu and Daniel bowed greeting their seniors, but Daniel just like Jisung, wore a shocked expression on his face. It seemed like he himself didn’t expect to see Jisung to be there.

 

 

 

Fuck, what is he doing here? How do I look? Is my hair okay?  Is there anything on my teeth? Jisung panicked internally, sneakily looking at his reflection on the spoon beside him. Out of all the days, he just had to meet the hottest guy he had ever laid his eyes on, on a day where he (thought) he looked like a piece of shit.

 

 

While Jisung was in the middle of having a mental breakdown, Daniel who as sitting in front of him, was having his own episode of mental breakdown.

 

 

 

 _Shit, how can he look good even with this shitty lighting? This really must be my lucky day_. Daniel giggled to himself, earning a weird look from Seongwu who was sitting beside him. Daniel too engrossed with his own thoughts, didn’t pay attention to the weird glances and nudges Seongwu was giving him.

 

 

 

This is my chance. Okay, Daniel you can do this, he knows your name now, you just need to let him know your number too. Fighting! Daniel pumped himself up, determined to put his plan into action. Daniel had waited long enough and he wasn’t going to let this golden opportunity pass.

 

 

 

“Drink up guys, you must’ve had a hard time working with Sungwoon hyung, you deserve a break” Minhyun said, pushing more drinks towards Seongwu and Daniel.

 

 

 

“Yah! Hwang Minhyun, what are you talking about? I am the nicest boss out there” Sungwoon replied, whispering a “don’t believe him, I’m the nicest person here” to the confused Seongwu and Daniel.

 

 

 

“Hyung, just last week didn’t you throw your mouse at me, because I was 1 minute late in giving you your lunch” Jaehwan pointed out, quickly moving away from the older after seeing the bottle in the older’s hand and the murderous glint in his eyes.            

 

 

 

“You want to re-enact that right now Kim Jaehwan?” Sungwoon asked with the most disgustingly sweet smile on his face. Jaehwan hid his body behind Daniel, surprising him.

 

 

 

“Stop it you two, I’ve had enough of your shit at work, I don’t want any of it now.” Jisung spoke out, stopping Sungwoon from committing murder. Sungwoon sat back in his seat, pouting at being scolded. Jisung rolled his eyes at how immature his friends are. He felt like he was working at a kindergarten instead of a marketing company.

 

 

 

They continued to drink with Jihoon joining them a while later. Seongwu and Daniel blended in with the group faster than expected and before they knew it Sungwoon and Jaehwan were drunk out of their minds and was laughing at completely nothing.

 

 

 

“KIM JAEHWAN HAHAHAHA”

 

 

 

“HA SUNGWOON HAHAHAHHAHA”

 

 

 

Silence.

 

 

 

“Did you just call me without the hyung?” Sungwoon asked his voice slurred, his eyes narrowing.

 

 

 

“No..” Jaehwan muttered, his voice fading slowly.

 

 

 

“Oh okay, hyung pass me that beer” Sungwoon just shrugged and turned to Jisung, asking for the bottle of beer that was in front of him.

 

 

 

“Okay, that’s it! It’s time for you two idiots to go home” Jisung stood up, asking Minhyun who doesn’t drink to help him bring the two drunktards home. Jisung surprisingly was not drunk, considering he had low alcohol tolerance. He was a bit tipsy before but ever since Daniel (his mystery elevator guy) came, he stopped downing alcohol like it was water. He didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of the younger. His earlier plan of getting shit-faced gone down the drain.

 

 

 

“HYUNG!!” Jaehwan and Sungwoon whined, not wanting to go home yet.

 

 

 

“Shut it” Jisung didn’t even bother looking at the two, knowing that they were going to try to use their ‘cuteness’ on him. Which never worked on him. The group finally got out the bar, with Minhyun carrying the drunk Sungwoon and Jihoon along with Seongwu helping Jaehwan. They bid their goodbyes and went on their way, leaving Jisung and Daniel together.

 

 

 

Jisung and Daniel started to walk, finding out that they lived close to each other. It was pretty awkward at first, since the only interaction they had was in the elevator during lunch. Both of them would steal glances at each other when they thought the other one wasn’t looking and would blush when they get caught.

 

 

 

Daniel bit his lip, glancing at Jisung from the corner of his eyes. He wanted to start a conversation but the words just doesn’t seem to come out of his mouth. Daniel contemplated for a while, looking for the courage to start the conversation. He was never the shy type and he usually found it easy to talk to others but with Jisung, it was like he was experiencing his first crush all over again. Just by looking at the older made him giddy and when he smiled Daniel’s heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest.

 

 

 

Daniel took a deep breath in, having found the words to say. _Okay here goes nothing_ , he thought to himself.

 

 

“I like you”

 

 

_Shit. Well done Kang Daniel_

“Excuse me?”

 

 

 

Daniel closed his eyes, mentally hitting himself for being such an idiot. He can’t believe he just said that. This wasn’t how he was planning on confessing.

 

 

 

“Daniel?”

 

 

 

Daniel sighed and turned to face the older. Jisung looked at him confused and there was a tinge of redness on his cheeks. Daniel didn’t know if it was from the alcohol or if his confession had somehow made Jisung blush – he was hoping it would be the latter.

 

 

 

“I know we just met today, well officially anyways but I’ve had the biggest crush on you for a month now. I’m not expecting you to like me back or anything. Honestly I wasn’t planning on confessing to you like this. God I’m so stupid I-“

 

 

 

“I like you too” Jisung said softly, interrupting Daniel’s ramblings.

 

 

 

“What? You–me—like..you like me too?” Daniel said in disbelief, his eyes wide not believing the possibility of Jisung liking him back.

 

 

 

Jisung shyly nodded, avoiding Daniel’s gaze, the tip of his ears turning red. When the realisation that his feelings were reciprocated dawned on him, Daniel couldn’t stop the smile that broke out on his face. He threw himself onto the older, making Jisung stumble.

 

 

 

“Does that mean I can call you Honey now?” Daniel asked, giggling at the thought of calling Jisung ‘Honey’.

 

 

 

“Yah!”

 

 

 

Daniel laughed even harder, tightening his hold on Jisung.  Jisung sighed in content. He was only planning on getting Jisung’s number but because of his stupidity he got so much more than he wanted. At least now he won’t have to stand by the elevator waiting for Jisung to go to lunch or stare at him outside their department. Because now they weren’t just strangers, they’re strangers in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally finished! After 10000 years I finally finished this fic! The ending might sound a bit rushed but I completely forgot what my original plot was for this. Anyways let me know what you guys think and thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me comments, curses or criticism, I welcome everything lol. Im still new to this so bear with me
> 
> I'll update the second chapter soon!


End file.
